Charlotte Xavier
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: X-men first class AU. Always a girl Charles. Her views are slightly different from Charles but still has faith in the human race. Snippets that interweave with the movie. But might change the outcome. Read and see. Reviews welcome. COMPLETED 7/14/11
1. The Love of Blue

Charlotte Xavier

By: Wolfa Moon

Summary:" X-men first class AU. Always a girl Charles. Her views are slightly different from Charles but still has faith in the human race. Snippets that interweave with the movie. But might change the outcome. Read and see. Reviews welcome.

Disclaimer: I will deny everything.

CH 1: The Love of Blue

Raven POV

Charlotte loves me in blue. I am her favorite color. She hates that I have to hide my beauty. And all I ever wanted is to look like her, vise versa.

Sitting beside her as she went over her thesis rubbing her temple. I calm my mind.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes Raven?"

"I hate your gift sometimes," this gets her sisters attention.

"What? Why?"

"Because I can relax. You are a constant jumble of thought. Feeling all."

"I can shut my mind off, it's… I'm busy with this." Motioning to the typed paper in her hand. "We're almost done here." She runs a hand through my hair. Snuggling close to her.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me." Feeling a kiss on my scarlett head.

"Same here." Closing my eyes, mind calmed, I dream of the night she found me stealing in her kitchen. Field hockey stick in hand. Her head leans into mine. We have a rule that she will not violate my mind. But she must have felt me smile, warm at the acceptance into her family.

"Good night, Letty."

"Good night, sister."


	2. Let it Go

Charlotte Xavier

By: Wolfa Moon

Summary:" X-men first class AU. Always a girl Charles. Her views are slightly different from Charles but still has faith in the human race. Snippets that interweave with the movie. But might change the outcome. Read and see. Reviews welcome.

Disclaimer: I will deny everything.

CH 2: Let it Go

Erik looks over at the girl who had intruded his mind. So unlike the one on Shaw's craft. Treading water beside him. Introducing herself and calling for help. People jumped in around them. She struggled a little at how Erik reacted to the intruding people.

"Stop," she warned the soldiers. "Erik." She swam over to him. He thrashed a little calming only under her hand. Together they move to the rescue ladder. Erik watches as she climbs up first. Then when he reached the deck guns aimed at him. He raised his hands to destroy the enemy but a wet warm body collided with his front.

"Stop, everyone stop. He's with me." A man took a step toward them. Erik could only watch the woman in front of him stand up and protect him. Ready to die. Erik watched as she took the pose of leader, calm.

"Charlotte, he's not gonna hurt us?"

"No, he won't. He's gonna help us." Erik looked down at the woman who spoke for him.

"Okay," the man made a motion and everyone backed off. A pressure grabs his hand. Light fingers tangled through his extended fingers. Looking at his hand then to the bluest eyes he ever gazed. Then the smallest tug.

Following her below decks. Entering rooms unknown to him still wary. Cloths are thrown at him. Accepting he looks at them like a map studying which way to go. There is s flop noise of wet cloths hitting deck. Looking up caching her change from wet cloths to dry. She smiles at him. Erik can't understand her. Accepting him, a killer, as an unknown ally.

"Why did you do that?" she's pulling a shirt over her head. Turning to look at him. The bra soaking through the front of the dry shirt.

"Because we couldn't lose you." She moves further behind the curtain. The other remnants of wet thunk to the floor. Confused he changed into the new attire. The wet suite giving him more protection but the dry cloths feeling nice upon his skin. Dressed moving toward the curtain.

"Ms. Xavier?" He ask.

"One moment." Thinking on all that just transpired quickly. Startled when the curtain opens. The young woman rubbing her temple fiercely. A telepath, he reminds himself. The storm in his mind betting not helping.

Taking her in. oversized cloths jumbled at her feet.

"We'll be docking soon. They have questions for you." Erik didn't like this. "Don't worry I will be there beside you." He doesn't need protection from this girl. She smirks. Gathering their cloths she places them in a bag. "Come on." Brushing by him.

He watches her pass. Nothing better to do than follow his little savior.

Once again on deck Erik takes in the craft. Feeling the metal. Relishing in the comfort it brings. People begin to approach Charlotte. Making the metal vibrate. She looks back to him.

_You are safe here. Trust me._ She thought to him. And for some reason he did. Moving up to a stand behind her. The new people staring at him but focusing on the telepath.

"We lost him. But we'll find him again." That is what Erik wants to hear. He wanted his revenge. Then suddenly relaxed. What a change? Then he understood. The telepath body language had changed, guarded. Then she looked quickly over toward me. Then back to the man.

"When do we start?" She had included him.

Why?


	3. The Next Step

CH 3 The Next Step

**Erik POV**

The car ride to this secret facility is a long drawn out discussion of what I know and what they know. Looking over at my seat companion. Her eyes watching the world pass by. Then I observed the other girl who had been identified earlier as her sister, lean over and rest her hands on her sister's. Startled from her observations, mental or otherwise.

"Charlotte, you with us?" watching as the telepath looked around the car.

"I'm sorry. Just pondering on the other telepath. Please continue." And they did. Words traveled around the car. But my thoughts traveled to the woman who turned back to face the world. Gathering she has never dealt with a telepath as strong as her before.

Exiting the car I glance at the building but hold my hand out to assist her out. This weird connection I have with her. Flaring brightly when she accepts my help. Then in turn she reaches for her sister. Briefcase in one hand, the telepath in the other. How right this felt.

But I dare not let myself relish in this feeling. Letting go of her hand I follow behind her.

Inside we are introduced to a new mutant, which Xavier had out by accident. But turned for the better. They continued with talking about this and that. Raven went off to discuss things with the newest mutant in their mist. While I hung back to listen as Charlotte went over what she had gathered from the short time she spent in their mind and what to do. Agent Martin McTaggert hung on her every word. Not blind to see that the young man had a growing crush on the telepath. A crush that seemed to go unnoticed to the telepath or ignored. She did have a rather large plate to fill. Growing late we excused ourselves to get food.

Giving me time to catch Hank and Raven almost kissing and exchanging blood. She is hiding behind the pale skin.

Believing the others to be busy I go for my goal. Gathering the files that they have on Shaw.

Outside I am stopped by her voice. Telling me she knows everything. And that he needed friends in order to win. No pressure.

Staying away from her till I decided what I really needed to do. Searching for so long to get him. But now he has surrounded himself with other mutants. His small army. If he is going to win he needed an army.

Hanging outside the door I listen to the two talking about finding other recruits.

Stepping into the room I voice my opinion.

TBC…

Charlotte Xavier

By: Wolfa Moon

Summary:" X-men first class AU. Always a girl Charles. Her views are slightly different from Charles but still has faith in the human race. Snippets that interweave with the movie. But might change the outcome. Read and see. Reviews welcome.

Disclaimer: I will deny everything.


	4. Lab Rat

CH 4 Lab Rat

Charlotte walked around cerebro. Moving quickly she placed the device on her head. Erik calling her a lab rat mostly to calm his nerves. He didn't like this. And he didn't want to see something hurt his new ally. Something that will ruin the mind of the woman who beat his ass terribly at chess. Wanting a rematch later tonight. Learning over last night that they both rarely slept. Erik for his nightmares, and Charlotte for the world terrors that filtered through the night.

The machine on she gripped the railing tightly. Worried eyes watch as she let out a shocked breath than a laugh at all she is gathering. Machines going wild around them. Erik couldn't keep his eyes off her face.

Raven had reverted to her blue form. Erik appreciated the true mutant for who she is just like Charlotte. She didn't have to hide among her fellow kind.

Charlotte relished in seeing her sister in her true form. A grounding rod that Raven always knew that she needed and could do for her sister. Looking over at their newest acquisition Erik looked at her. Raven smiled. Both worried for the lab rat.

Erik felt a grip on his hand. Squeezing tightly. Looking down he noticed it is Charlotte. Her mind so far out of left field but her body right here. Squeezing the hand again.

_Erik, tell Hank to shut it down,_ he heard her in his head. Looking to the smiling mad scientist, he growled.

"Shut it off." He commanded. Hank looked up startled.

"What? Why?"

"She needs it off."

"But," the info. Erik growled. Hank whimpered under the alpha gaze that Erik shot him. Hank may be twice as smart as him but in the strength department they had not tested. And with so much metal around, no contest. Hank In a fury of motion shut down the machine.

Charlotte melted forward. The helmet hanging in place. Erik moved around to gather her in his arms. Accepting the comfort of the strong arms. Charlotte placed her arms around his neck. Burying her face against his chest.

"We're done for today." The metal plating lifted at his command. The cerebro is new to her. And having all that information running through her head at one time. Amazing but draining. She would have to exercise her brain in order to spend a longer time in the cerebro. But right now she took comfort in the metal mutant.

Hank looked to Raven. She only smiles. Hiding her concern for her sister. But knew that Erik would watch over her.

Moving back into the building no one around. Smiling that he knew it is partial to what the telepath is doing. Not wanting any one to see her in this state. Normally the halls are crawling with g-men. But not a single one on the way to her room.

Unlocking the door he moved into the room. A briefcase sat on the desk. Books and papers littered the windowsill. And the bed made to military procession.

So unlike the rest of the room, chaos and order. Moving to the bed he laid her down. Yet she would not relinquish her hold.

"It's alright Charlotte. We're safe." He tried to maneuver her off.

"Please stay." She tightens her hold on him. The voice of a soft child asking for what would be taken away. The stuffed bear to give comfort. Being told you are too old. Erik hated that tone. And didn't want to be the cause of it. Holding her close he maneuvered them so they both are lying on the bed. True they did not get much sleep last night. They both deserved the rest. She snuggled close to him. Accepting the companionship. So easily given. And how easily he received.

Leaning his head on hers.

"What are you doing to me?" shutting his eyes. To good dreams. To good friends.

TBC…

Charlotte Xavier

By: Wolfa Moon

Summary:" X-men first class AU. Always a girl Charles. Her views are slightly different from Charles but still has faith in the human race. Snippets that interweave with the movie. But might change the outcome. Read and see. Reviews welcome.

Disclaimer: I will deny everything.


	5. Long Drive

CH5 Long Drive

The three had spoken of this and that. Talking of powers. Demonstrating what the others could do. But it had gotten dark. Charlotte had been active in talking with people in Virginia and proving her talent in the car. Exhausting her, she rested on the only comfy surface in the car, Erik.

Darwin looked in the backseat.

"She your girlfriend?" Erik looks startled eyes to Darwin.

"No," moving his arm to get each other more comfortable. "She is a good fiend." Darwin only nodded. Having had friendships like that but not wanting to ruin it by saying how one felt. But then what can you hide from a telepath.

"Ok, we should be there within the hour." Erik looks to the sleeping form.

"Can you give us an extra hour?" Darwin smiles into the mirror.

"Of course."

"Put it on her tab." Erik hugged her closer. Darwin could only watch at the relationship in the back seat of his cab.

Friends now. But what happens to later. Will they evolve and adapt?

TBC…

Charlotte Xavier

By: Wolfa Moon

Summary:" X-men first class AU. Always a girl Charles. Her views are slightly different from Charles but still has faith in the human race. Snippets that interweave with the movie. But might change the outcome. Read and see. Reviews welcome.

Disclaimer: I will deny everything.


	6. Always an XMan

CH6: Always an X-Man

Erik didn't like this mans tone.

"That is no way to speak to a lady." The man gruffs. Moving with his killer speed he moved to fight. Erik did too then they both froze. Everyone froze. But their eyes only move taking in the frozen world.

"Thank you, Erik." She moves in between them. "Logan we are forming something greater. We aren't military. It's us mutants who will protect this world. I ask you to join us, again." She releases them. The world still frozen around them. Claws retracted. Logan stars at the telepath taking her in for what she is.

"I've been fighting all my life, honey." Erik bristled at the words. Taking exception to him calling her honey. Logan smiles at this.

"I know."

"What do you know?" She shared a knowing smirk with Erik.

"Everything." She backed up moving closer to Erik. "Your choice." She reaching into her pocket pulls out a card. "Call this number if you change your mind. Or just think of me really hard."

"What if I want you to think on me hard?" Logan challenged with a glint in his eye.

"You never want a telepath to do that." She shared the smirk back. "I could kill you." Turning to Erik she patted his shoulder. "Time to go." Erik places a protective hand on her.

Outside they took in the street. People still frozen.

"Impressive trick." She shrugged her shoulders for a second.

"Yet only a trick." People began to move again. Tilting her head her gaze looks down the street. A girl in a beautiful dress had walked up to a man surprising him with a kiss. Erik followed her gaze. Observing the loving couple. Then looking to the telepath. She sighed deeply. Something to dream upon, never have. She waved her arm up to hail a taxi.

"You'll never get one that way." Erik extended his hand. Stopping one by them. She smiled at the antics. What good is having power if you can't have fun once and a while.

TBC..

Charlotte Xavier

By: Wolfa Moon

Summary:" X-men first class AU. Always a girl Charles. Her views are slightly different from Charles but still has faith in the human race. Snippets that interweave with the movie. But might change the outcome. Read and see. Reviews welcome.

Disclaimer: I will deny everything.


	7. Guess Who?

CH 7 Guess Who?

**Erik POV**

It is amazing what she did. Making them believe no one is there. She sighed with relief at the quick ruse. Clapping her on the leg.

_Good Job,_ I congratulate. She smiles at me. Relishing in that smile. What the hell? Pushing the thoughts aside the soldiers jumped out of the truck. Jumping down I turn to Charlotte. She has a hand raised to her head. She must be trying to pick up on things. Getting numbers. Reaching up I grab her around the waist settling her on earth next to me. Agent Martin McTaggert observes my actions.

"Charlotte?"

"8, no 9 guards throughout the compound. Best view that way." We move into the trees. Martin keeping eyes on us. His partner still looking at us like freaks. Well we are freaks. Mutant and proud.

We crawl in the earth up to the hill watching the compound. Observing them.

Today would be the day. I would get my revenge.

Watching as the helicopter comes in. Only seeing Shaw's telepath exit and enter. Then Charlotte doing a trick to get info.

"Shaw's not coming." My blood boiling I go in. Not listening to my telepath as she begs me to stop.

Moving on I get inside. Then a voice in my head.

_Erik, to your left._ Turning at the warning I take care of the uncounted for guard. Then back around to collide with Xavier. Grabbing her. She looks at me. Not voicing my question for she answered it silently. _This way_. She leads us down a hallway.

Barging into the room, the scene lets say adult, but awkward. Mind tricks.

"Go to sleep," Charlotte commands. Then I want answers. Capturing the crystal queen. Warning from my conscious. But I still prevail.

Sitting down I observe Xavier as she uses her mutation on one like herself. Rubbing her temple when it's over.

"What did you learn?"

"We're running out of time." Emma Frost smiles at them. Charlotte exited the room. I merely watched tightening the metal around her wrist. Paybacks are a bitch.

GW?

The CIA comes through the doors taking over our prisoner. Ordering Charlotte to wipe everyone's mind. Which she does by standing ramrod straight for a second then looking at me.

Martin comes in placing a hand on her. She comes over to me.

"We need to go. Shaw attacked the complex." Griping her arm we go outside.

"Is Raven ok?" knowing that is where her heart is right now.

"I'm no good at this distance." We piled into the truck.

"We'll be there soon." I comfort her.

GW?

I call Raven beautiful in her natural blue. So does Charlotte. Remembering how he came upon them sitting quietly talking amongst themselves before the others came.

"So do you think any will look like me?"

"I hope so." Grinning at this. Charlotte has a way of seeing the good in the world. All the good. Believing that one should never hide. But noticed more that Raven did it more to protect Charlotte from others than for herself. "You're beautiful."

"No I'm not."

"I know you asked Hank to find you a cure." Watching the telepath shake her head. "Aren't you happy being yourself?"

"But I can't go out like this."

"I wish you could." Raven leaned into her sister.

"So what do you think of Erik?" Changing the topic.

"What about him?"

"He seems nice." The girls both giggle.

"Stop that."

"What about Agent McTaggert? He seems interested."

"Only in my gift."

"Letty, there is so much more to you than that. Why can't you see that? It's not like you can look into their minds or anything." The girls both laughed enjoying their moment of solace.

GW?

I hold her close to me all the way back to the government compound. As soon as the car stops she jumps from the car moving to her sister. Enveloping her in her arms.

Then we discuss what needs to be done.


	8. TRUST ::WARNING SOME ADULT CONTENT::

**MAY CONTAIN MATERIEL NOT SUITABLE FOR UNDERAGE READERS**

**YOU HAV BEEN WARNED.**

CH 8 Trust

Charlotte works with every student. Giving each one on one time to develop their gifts. Hank enjoys himself too creating things to help them advance.

Erik and her practiced with a gun earlier, which didn't go so well.

(READ: Out of Fear, by me. Replace Charles with Charlotte)

Erik had secluded himself for the rest of the day after the incident.

Charlotte took Alec down to the nuclear bunker to work on his Havoc skills.

The house began to settle for the night before Erik came back into the mansion.

Walking down the hall he stops at the one person he wanted to see. Knocking on her door he pauses.

"Come in," she spoke. Erik enters to see her on the bed in an silk under blouse applying cream to a burn. Moving forward he took her arm.

"What happened?"

"Alec has a wicked curve on his power. Hank believes he can create a device to help him focus better." Turning her arm over to see the redness going up her arm and under her blouse. She winced at the movement.

"Sorry," she smiles at him.

"Don't worry. It's a lesson for me. Trying to focus away from the pain."

"And how is that working?"

"Terribly I'm afraid." Watching her train the others she really didn't have time to train herself. Being the teacher to them. To them all.

"We need to work on that." Taking the cream out of her hand. "Remove your blouse." She hesitated looking at him. He made a motion to the cream. Nodding in understanding she did as requested. Removing the top she took her left arm to keep modesty. Erik smiled at that. Yet when he moved to the back he frowned. The red had spread up and over the top of her shoulder blade then back down in an arch. But it wasn't the angry red that made him frown. It is the old pale scars running perpendicular to her spinal column. He ran a hand along it. She shivered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago." Erik looks into her eyes as she watches him run his hands along her back. How could she be so forgiving? Erik left the white lines alone. Moving to the red. Gathering ointment on his hand he began to apply. Changing topics.

"So what would we need to do in order for you to enhance your talent?" She sighs heavily at knowing the answer but what she needed is,

"I need somebody to trust me explicitly."

"Ok."

"I don't think you understand. I would need somebody to allow me to play with their brain. And I don't want to ask for volunteers from them and I don't feel like hunting down somebody unknown." Afraid of what she might find out amongst the human jungle.

"What about me?" she looks over her shoulder at him again. Wondering if he is serious. "You know everything about me. And we need our telepath at the top of her game. You're constantly pushing them to exceed their limits. And they have. All that leaves is you."

"And you."

"I'm training." He defends. She nodded in defeat.

"I don't think you understand the repercussions from this." Erik places a hand on her shirtless shoulder.

"You trust me for some weird reason. I think it is time I placed some trust." He finished up on her back. Moving around he took the injured arm. Now seeing more of her face. So readable.

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?" she looks away from him. Not wanting to have this discussion. Erik reaches for her chin. Looking into her sky blue wells. "I trust you." _For some unphathomable reason I do. _Thinking the rest. Knowing she would pick the unspoken up. Her eyes stare into his.

"Erik," she softly spoke.

"Professor?" a voice spoke from the door. The two moved apart. She quickly put her blouse on.

"Yes Hank." Hank tried the door. But it is locked. Erik smiles as she looks to him. Thinking at the door it unlocks. Hank staggers in. Then he takes in the scene.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt.

"Nothing to interrupt. Just getting her ready for a training session." Hank looks between them his mind going dirty places. Charlotte blush at this.

"Hank ,um, what can I do for you?"

"I think I have the perfect design for Havoc."

"That's good. We'll test it tomorrow." Hank beams at her complements. All the students beamed under her tutelage and encouragement. Treating them with respect and things they never had before.

"Good, great. Um, we'll test it tomorrow. Night Professor, Mr. Lensherr." Hank excited the room. Erik locked the door again. Turning to her.

"I hate it when they call me that."

"What hate that it sounds so official? Or do you prefer Magneto?" she spoke smiling. Erik couldn't help but smile back. Clapping his hand on his legs he stands up.

"Ok, ready when you are."

"Erik, I… I don't want to hurt you." Erik doesn't speak physically. She needs to exercise her muscle.

_Come on Charlotte. Show me what you can do. I know you can freeze me_. She tilts her head at him. _What else can you do? Show me._ He challenges.

Charlotte simply stares at him for a moment. Wondering what she can do and get away with it. She knows his memories, faded and vivid. She knows his fears, pains, joys, and ticklish spots. The thing is she did so much on the mental realm that she enjoyed the physical so much more. Delighting in the brief contact she has with all her students. Loving how Erik's hands felt on her skin. A beautiful man that would never want her. Burying those thoughts done she went to test herself.

Erik watches the emotion play across her features then when they go still and the eyes soar deep into him. He knows she has begun. He can feel her walk gently in his mind. A welcomed breeze on a scorching day. Then he feels it. She has frozen him. But then makes him walk toward her. _Let's see what you can do_, he challenges again. Sighing deeply she creates an illusion. Thinking of the outside garden. Erik takes it in. It's real. Then there is rain. He can feel the coldness and the wetness. _Nice trick. Come on._ She didn't know what to do. She can do many things. Freeze people, wipe clean memory, manipulate memory, search the deepest recesses of your mind, control others bodies. What about powers?

Erik felt his arm raise. Then felt the tingling sensation when he uses his gift. If she can control other mutants and use their power. The lamp on the table began to shake slightly. His eyes mobile he took in his friend. Beads of sweat formed upon her brow. Her fingers digging into her temple. The lamp shakes. Erik begins to worry about her. _Come on Charlotte. Come on._ There is a sudden boost in the sensation the lamp careening across the room. Smashing into the wall. Then he is free.

Looking at the mess in amazement he looks to Charlotte. She looks worn. Maybe they should have done it when she had a proper rest. Moving toward her.

"That was amazing." She can only sigh deeply.

"That is a lot harder than it looks."

"With practice you'll be able to do it with a seductive wink." She smiles at him. Feeling warm. His heart swells. His friend, having one for the first time in a very long time. "Ah, I almost forgot." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a leather cord with a hunk of metal engrained on the one end. "This is for you." She takes it. The shape is circular but one solid piece of metal.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Taking in the gift. Erik takes it and begins to place it on her.

"It's made of several odd and end metals. So if I need to find you I can merely focus on a certain metal that is there and viola, find you." She smiles at the gesture. She can find them with a clear thought. But what happened if she is taken. A gift and security all in one.

"That's thoughtful."

"We can't go losing our telepath." There it was again. The only real reason to be kept around. Her talent. Erik saw the change in her mood. Happy then the sadness crossing her eyes. His hands went to the necklace chasing away the sad thoughts. Looking up.

"Thank you Erik. I will wear it always." Erik smiles at that. Knowing he had said something wrong. But also did something right.

"You're welcome. Good night Charlotte. Tomorrow we'll exercise that muscle of yours more."

"Yours too my friend. Good night."

"Good night." Erik departs. Looking in one last time to see her stroke his present. Smiling wider he feels good about the first gift he's given to a woman besides his late mother.

Trust

Mystique observes Erik and her sister. Seeing the chemistry there. The great power they both hold. And their stupidness at not seeing the attraction. Yet this morning at breakfast her sister has a new trinket around her neck.

"Nice necklace." She fiddles with it self consciously.

"Yes, Erik gave it to me." Pouring hot water into the teapot. "To ensure no one steals our telepath." Ah there it is again. People only wanting her for her talents. Raven hated it that her sister didn't realize that he likes her more than that. That even Martin fancies her in a certain wondrous way.

"Well it's pretty. And will go great with that purple/reddish number you have." She raises an eyebrow in question at her. Raven morphs to be her and in the dress.

"Oh, that one." Reverting back to her cover. "Raven I do wish you would be true to yourself. This is your home." Raven smiled at the warmth in her voice. Changing to blue. "Perfection."

Erik had listened from the doorway. Hoping not to get caught. Learning that Charlotte is rubbish unless she gets a cup of tea in her. Learning to love how she loved her sister for who and what she is. Having the same view on that end.

"So I was wondering since it is the weekend that we should have the night off. Go out have fun." Xavier sighed deeply. Taking the role of elder again. Mystique playfully nudges her. "Come on all work and no play." All she did is smile in response. Causing Raven to jump up and down. "Yes, can't wait to tell the others." She bounced off to the skillet to cook up some eggs.

"Good morning Erik." She spoke as she sips her tea. Entering the room like a sly wolf he leaned on the bar with her. She handed him the extra teacup she had made.

"Thank you." She nods. Looking down at the necklace that circled her neck. Then remembering the words and at how defeated she spoke the words to her sister. "I'm glad you like the necklace."

"It's true you do need a way to track me."

"No we need a way to keep you safe." She nodded. Yes the team's telepath safe.

"I thank you." The kids bounced into the room. Cutting off any further conversation.

Breakfast conversation consisted of this and that. Then the big announcement of fun tonight on the town. Everyone shouting with delight.

Trust.

Charlotte sat in the couch chair. Staring hard at the chessboard. Telepathic, empathic, telekinetic. All powers of the brain. Just have to exercise the muscle.

The device Hank made for Havoc genius. And then running in the afternoon with Hank. Pitch lessons with Banshee. Breaking some nice crystal her mother once treasured. Meaning nothing to her. Showing pictures to Mystique and watching her change to each one. Loving when she imitated Frank Sinatra. Then now relaxing. Some alone time. Secluding herself in the library. The active brains upstairs deciding on, what to wear out? Where to go? What foods to gorge themselves on? Sighing deeply, trying to focus her mind away from their thoughts. Focusing on the chessboard.

The door opens.

"Why aren't you ready?" swiveling her head around.

"Sorry Raven just trying to focus my mind." She comes in wearing a beautiful reddish/bay number. Complementing her regular normal human persona. Sitting down on her sister's lap. Slinging an arm around her.

"What's wrong?" Mystique moves her hand to the temples of the telepath. Rubbing slowly. Charlotte groans. "You've been burning the wick at both ends again."

"Don't I always." Raven continued her administrations.

"Then stay here and we'll go enjoy ourselves. Give you some time for just you to be in your head." A deep sigh resonated.

"Sounds wonderful. Are you sure the others won't mind?" Raven pecked her on the check.

"Of course not. You've been working with all of us. No down time. And you need downtime."

"Did you talk Hank into going?" Raven grinned proudly. "Good he needs to get away from the lab."

"I know." Hugging her sister tight. "I'll think hard if we need you. Which we won't. You trained us well." Smiling at one another. "Good, relax. See you after midnight. Don't wait up." One final hug she left the library.

Collapsing back into the couch. There would be silence soon. Just her. Hoping she can deal with it.

Trust

Mystique stopped walking down the stairs looking across and up at Erik who stood at the top of the stairs.

"You staying." Not a question.

"Someone has to protect her."

"Protect Charlotte or the telepath?" Erik squinted his face at that. Raven sighed. "Charlotte has it in her head that she isn't pretty and her only worth to this situation is her talent." Which is partially true. "She likes you. And for some weird reason she trust you explicitly. Don't you dare hurt her."

"I would never." Erik stuck for words. Speaking only truth. He had so much respect for her. Cared for in a way so anew he couldn't identify what it is.

"She likes you." Raven blurts out what he feels. "She won't say it for you are the only other friend she has. She doesn't want to risk losing you."

"She knows everything about me."

"Yes, there is knowing information and emotions, situations. But the personal stuff. She is mostly all mental. The physical she is an idiot with. So don't hurt her."

"I have no intention."

"Good." Raven morphed on a jacket. "Good night."

"Mystique," she looks up at him. Wonder in her eyes. "Someday you won't have to hide." Smiling to that someday. She left with the others. Erik looked down the hall where the study is. Where the soul of the group is? Where Charlotte is?

The children pass him on their way out for a night on the town. Saying good byes, don't wait up, be good. Children who accepted him. Looked up to him. When a short time ago they would not even register on his radar. Simpletons to pass and to conquer.

Moving down the hallway light shines from under the door. Standing there he wonders if he should enter or give her, her space. Standing there he pondered Raven's words. Erik knew all about the physical. How it can be used against you. How to learn from it. Make him stronger. Thinking of Charlotte and all her gifts. Seeing into minds and seeing through other's eyes. Seeing the world through a haze. Not of her own eyes. And what did she see through her eyes.

Unworthy. Cringing at what he spoke earlier of her. The gift that is important more than a mere locator. A just in case. It meant more. And the wording just all wrong.

Opening the door silently learned over years of use. The figure he wanted to make redemption to lay on the sofa. Legs hanging over the side. A cloth covering her eyes. The fire crackling behind her. Her figure catching the light making her glow. Erik just stood taking her in. She has appealing qualities. A subtle beauty. Her mind and talent enhancing her. Something unseen so tempting. Moving quietly he approached the couch, getting a better view.

Her eyes closed but knowing the mind active. Wanting only to rest.

"Charlotte?" turning her head toward the voice.

"Erik?" moving to remove the cloth. A hand rested on her arm.

"Sorry to interrupt." She began to move so she could sit up to give him her full attention. Even if her head felt like lead. Shaking off his hand she sat. Her hands going to her temples. Trying to get her mind to focus. Still feeling the remnants as the children fought over shotgun and who would drive. Erik moves to sit beside her on the couch. Looking at the necklace. It was rather crude. A single strip of leather with a formed piece of metal around one length. Easily taken off to hide her. He didn't want anybody to take her. Looking at her he saw that she has aged more than her years. Growing up in a world of feeling everything and learning from every ones past mistakes and deeds. Could live inside a room and still experience the world.

"No it's okay, but if you need me can it wait a while."

"I don't need anything." Moving around to where she is resting. Lifting her shoulders.

"Erik," she shrieks. Sitting quickly lowering her back down. Resting her back down on his lap. "What are you doing?" he holds his hand up to raise the metal. She smiles at his trick.

"I didn't mean it as an insult. I worry about you." She relaxed as he began to run his hand through her hair.

"There is no need." He lifts the cloth off from her eyes. Slight anger radiating.

"There is always a need. " She looks up at him. Wanting to read his mind. See if he is serious or just playing her. She begins to move but Erik holds her down. Their eyes connect. He's trying to tell her something. But he doesn't know how. All he knows is the rage that helps fuel his power. Continuing to pet her hair. What is it that she always says?

"Calm your mind." Voicing the thought.

"I thought you were resting." She looks at him.

"I was. Why are you still here?"

"Well someone has to protect you." She nods sadly turning to stare into the fire. Reaching forward he strokes her hair. "Charlotte, I…"she turns to look at him. "Read my mind." Her eyes widen. She had told him she would not without permission. He had allowed her the trust to touch and move through him. Skimming on control. She began to raise her hand to her temple. Catching it in his he grabs it pulling it to rest against his. Eyes locked she feels the waves of emotion. Something tapped after so long. Erik holds her hand there but moves down. She feels the warm blanket that he is casting. His lips touche hers. A spark so bright snapped through them. Urging on his hand gripped through her hair bringing her to meet him. Becoming hungry for her, for more. Kissing like starving people. Waves overlapping. Biting, cascading in on one another. Needing air they separate.

"What are we doing?"

"I thought it was obvious." He reads her eyes. So blue. An open sky and no clouds of thought in it. "You have kissed a man before?"

"I have." She has kissed men before but not like this. Never like this. And she wanted more.

"What else have you done?" she doesn't want to speak. So she kisses him. Devouring his lips but he pulls back.

"Are you a virgin?" Wanting to fill his mind with fantasy to prove that she is not.

"Um,"

"You are," he backs away. The warmth that is being separated by a intrusive breeze.

"I just never had occasion." Erik looks into those innocent blue eyes. No wonder her ideals are pure. She never desired to taint herself with carnal needs. Then she blinks her eyes and all the lust they feel burning. How?

"Your serious." She shrugs it off.

"Never met the right man. I didn't want some lame ass to be apart of me." Didn't want to have the constant reminder swimming through her mind. "There is so much more than physical with me."

"Show me." Erik says with every fiber of his being.

"What?" unsure if she should let this feeling spread everywhere. In every fiber of being. She closes her eyes but a hand on her cheek grounds her. Opening her eyes his face mere inches from hers.

"I'll teach you the physical. You show me the mental." She brushes the surface of his mind. Feeling the blanket of warm emotion.

"Seriously?" So unsure if she should. She wants it too just like him. Erik looked at her. He wants her. Not just as the telepath of this team. Not the teacher, well part of that.

"I gave you this necklace not just ensure your safety. It is also to ensure I know where you are at all times. I care for you. And I don't want to see anything happen to you." Any of the horrors Shaw has done to him. All the things he has done himself. "The gun incident, brought back rather unpleasant memories." a soft hand caresses his face. Eyes locking. Moving in they kissed. Soft tentative at first. But Erik wants this. Since the first time he saw all her potential. Her soul. Her trust. Gripping her close he devoured her lips. She reciprocated by letting the lust they both feel mingle together. Creating an energy never tapped into before. A universal energy. Sparks flying everywhere.

"Erik, we can't do this here." Erik takes in the room. The house is empty except for them. But this position will not work out. Lifting her up he moves quickly to her room that is a floor up. Wanting to make this special. Sex on the couch they can do at a later time. A later time, that thought making him smile. Barging into her room. Doors closing on his command, locking them in.

Laying her on the bed he takes her in.

"So beautiful." Erik dove in for more. Hands everywhere taking in every inch. Both sharing the mental and physical. So much sensation. When they are both free of clothing skin to skin contact sends ripples across their minds. She's making it more than just touch. Their thoughts touching. Pleading for more. The fireworks they create. Erik breathed heavily.

"This is amazing."

"Yes you are." Erik chuckled. They don't speak vocally again. It's all emotion, words sighed heavily with lust in minds eye. Position for entrance he looks deep into her eyes. Seeing how high the sky really goes. It goes on forever. The tightness in her makes him groan. _Please_, she begs him. Urging him mentally and physically her legs grind him closer to her. He arches at her strength. So many levels to conquer. To explore. Erik bends his head down into neck to hers. Panting breathes as he reaches his limits. Feeling what she is feeling. Emotions amplified seven-fold. She nearing as he is almost there. Containing until she is ready. Wanting to make this good. Make it worth the wait. He succeeds. They both come together in a silent and boisterous loud roar. Erik sinks his weight to press against her body. Feeling the quiver of aftershocks of a great union. With the last bit of energy for a while he moves to look in her face.

"You are amazing." She smiles.

_So are you_, she tells him mentally. Erik slowly pulls out of the warmth. Noticing her wince a little.

"Are you alright?" concern filling his voice.

"I'm fine. Just don't go." Erik looks into her eyes. She had been hurt before. People always leaving her.

"Never," Erik promised laying down beside her. Comforted by their warmth. Feeling things thought taken from him. He wraps his arms around her. She does the same. Laying his head on her breast. Hearing her soothing heartbeat. She began to giggle. Looking up at her face.

"So are you?" that smile he is falling in live with.

"What?" grumbling, wondering what emotion is playing on her face. Then he realized. "Again?" she nodded. He is man of good age and breed. She moved against him. The encouragement both physical and mental.

Damn her, he thought mischievously. Warm sensation springing to his loins. Clamping his mouth to mark her as his. She arches under him. He could get use to this. Being here, being… loved. Going in for another round.

TBC

Reviews welcome


	9. More Games

CH 9 More Games

Erik tied her to a chair. Wrapping her in chains. He smiles at her.

"I really don't see the purpose of this." Erik sighed heavily again walking around her. He tightens the chains on her. She grunts at how uncomfortable she is with this.

"Erik," she grunts.

"The others have talents that can get them out of this. Mystique can change into a little girl to get out. Havoc has his blast. Banshee can scream at them. Hank can… well I don't know we need to check that avenue out. But you," are my main concern. She has developed a place in his heart.

"I can just tell them to let me go."

"Than do it." She looks at him. He is testing her. Looking away. She doesn't want to. But we are testing. She concentrates on him. He can feel the brush against his mind. Seeking access. He tightened the chains on her.

MG

Thinking back on how the day started. A group of hangover kids pouting around the kitchen table. None of them able to damper her mood. Raven recuperated quickly from her night when spying how relaxed her sister is. Getting up, overexcited, she runs to her sister enveloping her in a big hug. Thinking of her so proud and asking a million questions she would never ask aloud only in private. Charlotte just let her thoughts brush against her telling her it is good. Raven beaming with love.

The others noticed a slight pep in her steps. And that whenever Erik looks at the professor he smiles wickedly.

MG

The chains grew tighter with each brush. Erik had grown kind of impatient that she would not focus her full force on him. To see how strong she is. She grew frightened if she did. Stepping backward while all the others under her tutelage expanded. The chains tightened. It became harder to breath. She keeps trying to focus. She took in the room. Closing her eyes to concentrate on her task

Erik watching her fight the struggle to breath. He has control of the situation he hopes. Yet he is in full procession of his whole body. The light brush not there anymore. Watching her cease her struggle he steps closer. Her head has slumped further. Concerned he gets close. She has not yet used her safe word to get out of this. So he tightens the chains again. Her breath wheezes.

MG

"Oh God." She spoke. Hank turns around quickly.

"Oh professor. Didn't see you come in."

"Um," she took in her surrounding then focused on Hank. He looks startled but steps toward her.

"Are you all right? I thought you were um, training," other form of training unmentioned them doing, "with Mr. Lensherr?"

"I am. This is new." Looking at her hand as if new to her. Hank studies her.

"So what are you learning?" she looks straight at him.

"Astral projection." She spoke moving around the room. Yet still feeling the tightness of her bonds. She moves toward Hank to test tactile. Hank shudders at the touch. "Fascinating." They voice.

"Wow, we need to test this." He began to get a notepad.

"I just wish I knew how I am doing it."

"Well you can see through other's eyes. Control what they are seeing. Theory normal humans can astral project. It is just an aspect of how to control minds perspective. Since you are a telepath it would just be like you to access this."

"Interesting assessment Hank but right now I want to get back to my body."

"Where did you leave it?"

"The exercise room." She spoke glumly. She avoided that room like the plague. It was once her father's study. Hank nodded. No one talked about it. But when they got their tour. Mystique mostly talked about the rooms and such. That room Charlotte didn't enter. Certain people noticed how wary Charlotte is of that room. Erik stood by the entrance with her. Hank observes the astral projection move around his lab. Running her fingers lightly against objects.

"Alright. So do you want me to walk you there or do you just want to astral back?"

"Unsure," she took in the room. The bonds lessoned on her. Something had changed. Her hand goes to her cheek. There is warmth there. Sensation has change. Warm. "I think we should walk back. It's not that far." Hank moved to escort her. His mind going wild at this new advantage the professor gained.

MG

Erik tightened the bonds lightly. She still had not used her safe word. Her head had bowed forward. After a minute he began to panic. Moving closer he waited for her to surprise him. Nothing came. Worry crosses his features, what has he done? Releasing the chains her body slides with gravity. He grabs her.

"OH god," he alarms as he pulls her with him as he crumbles to the ground. Pulling her close. "Come back to me. Please come back to me." Guilt began to build in him. He rests his face against hers. His mouth near here ear. Repeats his prayer.

The doors open. Looking up startled. The chains hover then collapse with a thunk. Confusion fills him. There at the door is Hank. Beside him the astral projection of Charlotte. Staring between the two, confusion. The projection moves toward him.

"I guess I do have another talent." She smiles. Her hand ghost along his cheek. He shudders.

"You're not dead."

"No, I'm astral plaining." She smiles. "Crazy new trick, huh?" Erik watches as the ghost to him touches herself. Charlotte closes her eyes to one plain to awaken to her truth. Gasping for breath in Erik's arms. Erik can just look at her. She is alive again in his arms. Her eyes roaming his. Her sky's so full. Then the littlest of touches in his mind. Erik smiles.

"Wow," Hank vocals breaking the scene. "That was." They both look at Hank. He is so full of excitement. She smiles retuning her gaze to Erik. If his eyes shot out laser beams Hank would be dead. Recognition crossed Hank's features. "I'll just… I'll just be going."

_Erik,_ she speaks through her mind. Feeling his worry. Wrapping a mental finger around his last couple of minutes. His fears. Snuggling close to him in his arms.

"Your method not recommended but it does show results."

"And how would you do it?" he had taught in the same way he was. Which is the Shaw way. Pain produces results. She begins to move in his arms in order to stand up. Erik gripping her close tight. The feather touch of her astral self scaring more than he is letting on. Leaning forward she kisses him on the cheek. "Time for your lesson." Maneuvering herself out of his arms to stand. Pulling him up he follows her out. She leads him out of the room. "Get what you want to test with. Meet me outside." Breathing an escape breath to be outside that room.

Going their separate ways. He goes to his room getting his gun.

Grabbing a suite jacket on her way. Her armor. Placing herself in teacher mode.

MG

They stand outside. She has given the gun back to him. He keeps telling her to test his limits. And he says he needs the situation.

"It got the job done so far." The example in the workout room proving his point. Now it is her time to teach. She has him focus on the dish. Yet he can't. He needs the situation. The anger.

"I always believed total control lies between rage and serenity." He looks at her funny. His mind going a mile a minute. All he has had is rage until recently. He has begun to have peace but not serenity. "May I?" She makes a motion with her hand. He nods in agreement. He trusts her so much. She delves through his memories finding the memory she wants that will help him. When she accesses that certain area of feelings. There are so many of recent memories there. She smiles inside that he finds peace with her. But she needs a none them moment. Skipping over the sex that they had for the first time. And the impromptu make out session before lunch. A feeling of completion. There it is, his mother. She shows the memory making them cry.

"What did you do to me?" she had awakened it. Removing part of the guilt over his mother death. The final would be when he had his revenge. This memory would work for now. Telling how she accessed the mind she urges him to try again. He reaches out.

They both smile in joy as he turns it toward them. So powerful. He grips her close. Relishing in the tactile just as much as she does. For he has so many barriers of his own. Then she steps back, teacher mode.

"We can't leave it like that." She groans. Wanting to save the world but also protect them from it. This would be noticed.

"So move it back," he tells her.

"My gift doesn't work like that." He turns his head to a side. She reads his though knowing what he wants. Moving close to him. "Go ahead." She leaves her arms to her side. Erik contoured if your arms are tied how will you place your finger to your temple. She says it is a good tell to lie about. Truth, it is a habit, a crutch. Standing behind him she molds herself to him. Connecting to him in that part. Erik watches as his hands reaches out. The muscle tense in his hand. A memory floats over his mind. It just them together, sitting at the Lincoln Memorial, playing chess. Then another where he had picked her up whirled her around, kissing her madly. He wonders when that happened.

_It hasn't,_ she spoke. He smiles at her mental voice. Double tasking.

_So you are precognitive now?_

_No,_ she allows the memories, dreams fade from his sight to see the view before him. She had turned the dish back. He whirls on her. She had done it. Picking her up he kisses her. Performing the mental image she had just presented to him. They smile at each other then are brought back to reality by Martin McTaggert.

"The president is making his speech." Always meddling. Eric sets her down but doesn't let go of her hand. They move to hear what the president has to say.

MG

Martin McTaggert doesn't like Erik Lensherr very much. He believes him a bad influence. Doesn't believe an idealist, a beautiful intelligent woman should be with him. Women go out with the bad boy but marry the good one. He believes himself the good one. She will have her fun with him and see his evilness. Then that will leave him. Always reliable. Getting her initiated into action. To finally do something in this worlds. Making her mutation matter. Not just some simple side show freak.

She is so much more.

Noticing the attachment but it breaks his heart when seeing the visible marks of claim. Yeah they fade with time. Just like Erik Lensherr. Martin knew that there will be a someday. And he would be there to fill that void. Make all those once happy memories that will turn to fire and dust. Martin will blow them away and replace them with happier, newer shinier ones.

To someday…

Now to sit across the room from his enemy. The diamond between them. Who is the faster to snatch? Who will break her? Who will put her back together again? Making her shine.

MG

Charlotte looking through her wardrobe. They don't have much time left before who knows. And the evening air has cooled. Searching inside for her petticoat.

"Letty?" she jumps at the intrusion. Stepping out of her wardrobe.

"Raven?" Raven is there before her all in blue. Her face sad. "What is it?" she moves toward her.

"Hank said he found a cure." Charlotte can only nod. Hank has been keeping her up to date on his research in that field. Never really interested in that but still keeping an open mind. If this is what her sister wants.

"And?" Raven hiccups in sadness moving to be enveloped in her loving sister's arms. The one person who is there for her always. Loving the blue. "Oh, Raven. My sweet sister." Hank has broken her heart. But in it's stead something sparked. She is proud of her blue. Relishing in it. For here she is a beautiful tigress showing off her strips. Stepping back to take her in. "You are so beautiful and any man would be happy to have you." Raven smiles. Warming at her sister's words. She can always make her feel better. Moving to the closet pulling the favored grey petticoat out of the wardrobe. Charlotte smiles. Raven moves to help her sister into it.

"Going to go clear your mind?" Raven speaks knowing her sister so well and her creature habits. She nods in affirmation to the question.

"Get some sleep Raven." Stroking her sister's cheek. "Big day tomorrow." She nods. Tomorrow is an unknown step. "Sweet dreams."

"You too, Letty." Charlotte smiles letting herself outside to take in the night.

MG

Raven looks at the picture of herself and Letty. Looking to the mirror she changes into her sister. So perfectly pale, so human, so normal. Moving away from the mirror out of her room she makes her way toward the man that had captured her sisters heart. Knocking on the door she waits.

"Enter," he calls. Moving in. Mannerism of her sister learned over years she keeps herself proud and meek.

Erik smiles at the entrance of his lover. Tilting his head he notices something, feels something. "Charlotte, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Mystique in her guise moves over wrapping her arms around him. Kisses him on the lips. Eric takes the kiss but something. He pushes her off and raises his hand at her. She wonders what he is doing. Yet backs up when his face turns to a scowl.

"Raven," he snarls. Realizing the ruse when his necklace, gift didn't raise at his command. Scaring a little at his tone. Maybe she has gone to far. Reverting back to her blue. "Is this some test?" Wondering if she is concerned that Erik will hurt her sister. Is just using her to get to Shaw and throw her away.

"No, I just… I want to be, I want to have." Raven backs up. She wants so much. Just wants to have the love that her sister has discovered. Erik figures out that they are not the only virgins in this house who need the love.

"You will." Moving forward He rests a hand on her blue cheek. "Just not with me." He moves his hand back to his side.

"You love her?"

"Yes." No need to dwell upon for an answer. He has found something here that he has no intention of letting slip away from him.

"You ever hurt her I will finish you." Erik smiles at the protective tigress.

"And I will allow it." He watches as Raven leaves his room, all in blue. Then he closes his eyes focusing on the necklace. Turning to the window he sees her outside. His love, his serenity.

TBC…

Reviews are Love.

Thank you all who have favorites, request to be alerted.

And a deep special thank you to all the reviewers.

THANK YOU

I.C.2014

Franli : Special TY

MirrorFlower & DarkWind : Special TY

Danny

Callientitan

Jea

Stefkin

Vki

Benrri

123me321you

Jenio

Charlotte Xavier

By: Wolfa Moon

Summary:" X-men first class AU. Always a girl Charles. Her views are slightly different from Charles but still has faith in the human race. Snippets that interweave with the movie. But might change the outcome. Read and see. Reviews welcome.

Disclaimer: I will deny everything.


	10. Beauty In The World

**CH 10 beauty in the world.**

_**Charlotte POV**_

We didn't have much time left. The tension in the house is rising. Stepping out into the cool air, I breathe. Feeling it brush across my exposed skin. I feel different. Older even. Yet somehow I feel so full of youthful energy. Tomorrow we would save the world. Erik will seek his revenge, and once he has it what will keep him by my side. Moving back into the night like before. Everything changes. I am accepting of this. The world has a whole another agenda. Moving to the fountain I watch the water cascade from level to level. Overflowing from one level to the next, like life. With each level new ripples form expanding out. The house is calming. The children are resting. Yet some are still awake.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"The same could be said about you." Turning my head I watch him approach me. Coming to sit beside me. Falling for him so quickly. Actually jumping into freezing water for him.

"Yes, but you should be resting that delicate brain of yours." He runs his hand along the side of my face.

"I believe I have something on my mind of interest of you." He quirks his eyebrow at me. Moving in closer I kiss his lips. He smiles so bright.

"Well then maybe we should go up to your room to discuss it." Standing up holding his hand out. Ready to sweep me off my feet. Looking back to the water watching it cascade getting bigger along the way down. We are just starting at the top. Are we ready to cascade? Turning to Erik I take his hand. Smiling together, I dream forever. We will have to see how the water cascades. But tonight we are safe on the first level. And in my room we will make ripples.

BIW

Hank left us uniforms. Yellow not really my color. Mystique and I laughing at the color especially when the boys put theirs on. Havoc with his metal disk. Banshee with his wings. The only ones who had the normal are Mystique, Magneto and I. still smiling at the silly names.

Arriving at the airbase we all exit out of the duce. Martian driving it to perfection. Cars are nice and I love the few classics my father owned and acquired. But the duce is military. Always associated with weapons. Then we see the plane. What a beauty. Banshee is about to whistle at the beauty but Havoc and Mystique place their hands over his mouth. We all chuckle but stop when we spot Hank come in. He has changed. He explains that his cure didn't work. A part of me is glad but then this to happen to Hank. Waves of failure radiate as he confronts us. Mystique welcomes a fellow blue. And he is a beautiful shade. Erik makes a comment but is attacked.

"Hank let him go." He looks to me. My eyes plead with him. He knows what we have. His nostrils blaze for a moment then let him go.

Then Alec opens his mouth. Hank glares at him but smiles at his new name. Alec ruffles his hair. Hank doesn't mind. Well that is new. Smiling I move to my family.

"Let's go." Moving to the plane. Everyone boards, but before I can board Hank snatches my hand. "Hank?"

"Are you alright Charlotte?" I can only look at him in question.

"I'm fine, why?" he sniffs the air again.

"You smell different." He shakes his head. "Probably nothing." He gets onboard. Following him I take my seat. Securing myself in I feel the metal tighten then loosen. Looking to Erik he smiles. Nodding,

"We are good to go Hank." The plane moves. Everyone taking a breath in for the first second. The next second we are soaring in the air toward Cuba. The fastest flight I have ever taken.

BIW

In position we get ready. Banshee doing his job now it's time to do ours. Erik extends his hand trying to raise the sub. Placing my finger to his head. Reminding him the place between rage and serenity. I feel his mind dig up a memory. He can feel the love of his mother then it changes. It's us together, we are simply playing chess in the study. Sharing smiles over the wooden battlefield. His mind feeling of warmth at the acceptance and trust. Feeling how I radiated all that to him. He focused his tethers on that then released them to capture the sub. In amazement I watch as he lifts the massive sub. He grunts with effort but he is doing it. I can only radiate warmth. Cascading it around him. I want to shout to the heavens that he is doing it. Yet we are moving again. Holding on tight we fly over the water. Then we see it, Riptide.

Massive swirls of winds form shaking us about. Reaching and calling for Erik to grab my hand. He snatches it. Pulled him inside more by the rolling of the plane then my strength. Landing hard we are separated. Feeling us rotate again I scream,

"ERIK!" he is over me in an instant covering me with his body securing us to the metal hull. We all scream as we crash onto the beach.

Erik lowers us down. Both of us rest on the roof with a grunt. The impact registering how hard we hit. I wrap my arm around his neck. We look to one another. The day is not over yet.

BIW

Watching go inside to face his torment I can only communicate with him. Keeping watch over my fellow students as well. Though my main focus is on Erik. My sister, I want safe. Ordering her to stay in the destroyed plane. I can't be everywhere at once. He continues to yell at me that Shaw isn't there. Then everything goes silent. I try with all my strength to see him find him. But there is that void, dead space. It scares me.

Reaching out to the others I sense the boys fighting. So much rage. So much fear. I need to focus then there. Erik calls to me. I freeze Shaw. My fingers digging into my temple. Begging him to be the better man. Than I feel the shield come up.

"No," I scream angrily. Taking my frustration out on the dead hull. Concentrating, I watch through Shaw's eyes as Erik preaches his speech. Closing my eyes I beg him. Going to that place where I can't breath. That need to escape. The child locked in the wardrobe. The child who… no more.

BIW

Opening my eyes I am in the void room watching Erik levitate the coin above his hand counting.

"Erik," he doesn't hear me. So caught up in the rage. The coin enters. I scream. Feeling it as if it is digging into my own skull. Erik finally turns then. Seeing my astral self. But all I can do is hold Shaw still the coin digging into the cranium. Rage, concern. Shaw; I can feel the happiness this action is causing. Making him truly Frankenstein and this his monster. No I will not allow it. I will not. The pain increases.

I am back in my body bent in half breathing desperately for air. Martin is beside me calling my name. I feel numb. Hands roam to check if I am okay. Unsure if I am or not. On wobbly legs I stand. I need to see this through. Make sure my army is okay. Hobbling out of the craft of my own will. Pushing off Martian's worry and concern. Anger bleeding at what has happened.

Erik comes floating out like a rock star. Yet the hunter in him showing off his kill. Talking to us calling us brothers. Shaw got what he wanted. The ultimate monster. No, Erik isn't a monster. He is my friend, my lover. Stepping toward him he spots me. Shaw's body drops to the ground in a heap, forgotten. A stepping stone to walk over to go to another. He calls to us, Brothers, that are enemy is human. Feeling their guns aimed at us. Asking me to concur. All I can do is agree. The rockets flare into the sky. Both sides fighting together at the unknown future. To bad we are the future. Erik stops them before impact. Humanity needs to be saved. They are innocent men following orders. Innocent men. I grab for Erik. He tries to throw me off. Reaching for the helmet and failing. Then I do something I have never done. Standing inches from him I grab his neck. Concentrate on his blood. Blood flows everywhere. He can feel the iron in the blood. I feel the life force. Following it to the mind I grab him. Taking him to another plain.

The missiles freeze in air. Realizing we are both struggling still on the ground but I have his attention.

"Erik don't do this."

"You have so much faith in those ants. They need to be crushed."

"No they need to learn. To accept."

"And we've seen how well that has gone in the past." Holocaust, Civil war, reservations, World wars, prejudice. "We need to put fear in their hearts."

"Then let us put fear there but show them we are the better man."

"You aren't a man."

"No," I know what I am. "But together we can make the world see. See the true colors of beauty." My beautiful blue sister. Wanting her able to walk done the street in her true tigress self. "We can teach them." Erik looks at me. I smile. For I know how the world preaches to outsiders. A woman at a prestigious college fighting for her place. In my plain we let the rockets soar. There is shouting then a massive explosion. Rocking the ships in the water. But the men on board see the white the death in the void. I hold them there. And we preach.

"You all should be dead. And you still can be. Remember what you learn here today. Mutants are the future of the human race. You should fear us. But if you bring war to our doorstep. We will bring it to yours. Treat us as you wish to be treated. You may start wars. But in the end we will be the ones standing." Finishing it. "And I am in all your minds with a simple thought I can kill you. Remember that. Tell that to your leaders. Leave our kind in peace. For if you don't I will meet you on your doorstep. And I am everywhere." Pulling back we are ourselves. Erik stands up. Brushing the sand from his hands. His mind a whirlwind at what I have just done. Not exactly his plan. But it is a safe compromise. We can rebuild cerebro and follow through. Let them try and stop us. Looking up at him he smiles. He begins to remove his helmet then there are bullets flying. Erik moves on reflex deflecting them. Then they stop. I am still kneeling at his feet. He extends his hand, which I take. Getting up I see what has happen. Mystique had surprised Martin knocking him out. We smile at one another. Moving to her I envelope her in a hug. Turning to Martian I kneel down.

"It didn't have to end this way." Touching his temple. "Forget me and every moment we have had together. Forget us." Standing I move to my students. They come toward me.

"What did you do?" Alec speaks. I look at them.

"Gave them a fear and a promise. We will be ourselves." Looking to Hank. "Our true selves. We will not have to hide for much longer. For if they hurt us we will hurt them."

"Professor," Hank speaks unsure.

"We want peace Hank. I delivered an Olive branch. If they accept we will be fine."

"And if they don't?"

"They won't." Alec looks to Hank. The emoting there. They could be free of fear. Free to love.

Turning Erik comes over with Shaw's people.

"They'll join us but we must get Emma Frost out."

"Done." I move to them. Standing in front of the transporter. "Azazal." He gives me a look of question. He knows I'm the telepath. "You don't have to hide. But we will need you in case they cross the line." Shock is felt from my students. I have a side to chose, them. The ones who can't blend. Raven comes up behind me. She smiles at him. He smiles back. I take her hand. "We need to go."

"I can not go where I have never been." I flash him the location. A image of the front entrance to the school is there. He nods. "Take each other hands."

"Azazal use this information against me." Leaving the threat open. The others approached. Erik lays a hand on my shoulder. Mystique took Azazal's hand. They shared another grin. Hank's fury hand landed on my shoulder. Alec took his hand. Angel took Banshee. Riptide grabbed her other.

Then in a puff of smoke, gone.

TBC…Epilogue

AN: Reviews are love. Sorry took till now to update. Wanted to let you guys simmer for a while. And I also went to a supernatural convention. One word: Awesome!


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Charlotte POV

"I held true to my threats and promises. Emma has a sadistic streak to her. She can't work cerebro like I can. I am the more talented telepath. Made an astral visit to every world leader on the planet making them know what will be dealt if they don't accept. We are more powerful then any of their bombs.

Initially there were some hate crimes. We dealt with them. Then we showed our true power in a demonstration in DC, London, St. Petersburg, Vatican, and even special shows for those forming a militia.

Now through acceptance we can walk around. There are Xavier schools around the world. Schools for mutants. Now we are envied. And when you get older we'll teach you how to use your powers for good. For the safety of your home and family. All mutants are family." Kissing the small bundle I held in my arms. Placing her in the crib. Moving to the other beds in the room. Mutants who had no place to go. People still turned away their mutant family. Yet they send them to us. Their new accepting Family. Looking down the line I walk. Giving mental good nights to all of them. A mother goose welcoming her flock. At the end of the row a girl sits on the end of another child's bed. She holds up her arms. Wrapping them around my neck. Holding my daughter in my arms. I turn back toward the bedroom of children. "Good night future." Turning the light off. To sweet dreams.

Walking down the hallway to our quarters. Inside Erik is rocking our second child in his arms. Making metal dance to entertain and get him to sleep. Moving close I lay a kiss on our son's head. Suggesting him to sleep. Erik smiles as we walked them to their bedroom next door. Saying our good nights. Wishing them well for the future we move to our bedroom. Closing our room off from theirs.

Erik standing there pulling me in tight. His kisses are just as Ravenous as all those years before. We haven't lost anything, we gained. Stepping back toward our bed, I smile.

"This house still has a few more empty beds." Tugging me slightly forward with my necklace, his gift, toward him.

"What are you suggesting, my wife?" All I can do is smile. He locks the doors.

The END

To the future…


End file.
